NicoB's Quest For The True Hope Bagel
by MrLine
Summary: NicoB thought it was all over. That he would never see the Midnight Channel again... WRONG! As they discover that someone else has gone missing, the crew has to reassamble and muster up the courage to find the truth! Part 1.
1. Midnight Snack

**Midnight Snack – NicoB's Quest For The True Hope Bagel**

 **A story by MrLine, inspired by NicoB.**

 _Standing there were a white haired boy and an old man with a gavel. It looked like they were in a bakery of some sort. As I looked through the shop I saw lots of bagels and turkey sandwiches; were they on sale? That would explain the 'BAGEL BONUS' and 'SANDWICH SALES' signs. While I was thinking this, the boy suddenly started talking and some catchy tune started playing:_

 _'_ _Hello there dear viewers! Are you ready for some one on one hot tasty action? I sure_ _ **hope**_ _so! Me and Udgey sure are! Right, Udgey? Riiiiight?'_

 _'_ _My beloved Komaeda, I am ready to pass judgement on each and every bagel that finds its way to me!'_

 _'_ _Hahahaha, splendid! Now will you judge my massive_ _ **hope**_ _?'_

 _'_ _Always, Komaeda, always…'_

 _The two walked away, still talking about what appeared to be food, and then everything went black._

Nico stared at his TV, utterly baffled. The darkness in front of him didn't answer anything. How could this be? The Midnight Channel should have dissapeared after he and his comrades defeated Megatron and the army of Eager Beavers. Was Megatron still alive in some inhumane way? Had Megatron nothing to do with this at all? Was Chihiro actually a boy?

''SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT'' The sound of Nico's ringtone filled the room. Nico picked up after a few seconds, already knowing who it was at the other end of the call.

 **?:** 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' he heard in a twisted Mickey Mouse voice.

 **Monokuma:** 'NICO, THAT LITTLE F*CKER TRIED TO FILL EVERYONE WITH HOPE! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! WHERE MY SPEARS OF GUNGNIR AT?! I'LL THROW THEM STRAIGHT AT HIM! GET IT? STRAIGHT, CUZ HE BONES THAT OLD GU-'

 **Nico:** 'Calm down, please! It's guy love, alright?... But I agree with you, we need to do something about this. Let's meet up tomorrow at that one place with that one catchy song that that one person always sings to, 'kay?'

 **Monokuma:** 'ALRIGHT THEN, GEEZ'

He hung up very sudden and not much later Nico was drifting into the unconsciousness.

 **THE 2ND DAY (DOOM IS COMING)**

MARCH 12, 10:00 AM

JUNES

TABLE NO. 2

So there they all were, sitting at a Junes table, sipping on some mama's milk:

NicoB, Monokuma, The Picky Penguins and The Horny Rangers.

Except one person was missing. The one who was always rambling about the same things, the one who got annoying REALLY fast, the who one was a yellow fruit. Komaeda.

He had been thrown into the TV. That was the only logical conclusion. But how? By whom? They gathered here today to find an answer to those questions.

 **Seven:** 'My Samuel L. Jackson insticts tell me that the one who threw him in the TV must be the real culprit! Megatron must've been working under him!'

 **Morishige:** 'Yes, Megatron(!) was just a red herring! Screw you, Atlus! MEEEEEH!'

 **Sigma:** 'But let's sum up some facts here. They were in a bakery, right? And there was this old guy with with him, right?'

 **Maya** : 'THE YAOI!'

 **Nico:** '…. But who was he? How are we gonna search for them in the TV world if we don't even know who this grandpa actually is?'

 **Picky Penguin Fangirl:** ''Ooooh Nico you're so smart! If you weren't here, nobody would have-''

 **HOLD IT!**

A loud voice reached their ears. As everyone looked where it came from, some poser in a blue suit walked up to them with his finger pointing straight forward.

 **?:** ''I'm Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, and I know some things about the old ignorant one that I am under the impression of you do not know.''

 **Maya:** 'N-N-Nick! You're alive! My god!'

 **Phoenix:** ''Of course I am! I was just tak **i** ng a dump! Didn't you hear?''

 **Maya: '** B-B-But I thought that was Nico's cellphone going off….'

 **Seven:** 'Quit the crap and get to the facts, son!'

 **Phoenix:** ''Well, he loves turkey sandwiches. He eats them every day. For breakfast, for lunch, hell, even for dinner; he just doesn't care. For him, turkey sandwiches are love, turkey sandwiches are life. That should be enough info.'

 **Nico:** 'Alright. Thanks, spiky guy! We should be able to find them now!'

 **Monokuma:** 'OOOOH I AM SO FRICKING PUMPED! LET'S FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!'

 **Sigma:** '...right.'

They decided to enter the TV world, and as soon as they did that they saw Hagakure standing there, as usual. Phoenix gave him the information, and Hagakure began looking into his crystal ball (after a small fee, of course).

 **Hagakure:** 'Hey, dude! I can see their location! Haha, let's go!'

Walking in a line they followed Hagakure (with Blue Flare obviously being first in line), and eventually they saw it.

The place they heard so much about.

The place that would fill you with hope.

The place where all your dreams would come true.

The place where excitement meets with pure enjoyment.

The promised land…

 **P.F. CHANGS**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

(Tuh duh duh duh duh)


	2. Trials & Revelations

**Trials & Revelations – NicoB's Quest For The True Hope Bagel Part 2**

 **A story by MrLine, inspired by NicoB.**

 **Previously on NicoB's Quest For The True Hope Bagel**

'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..'

 **And now back to the promised land.**

Blue Flare opened the door of the restaurant. Everyone immediately noticed that this was not the P.F. Changs as they remembered it. It was kinda dark and the atmosphere was gloomy. Not to mention the posters of turkey sandwiches on the way, the bagels that were attached to the roof with small threads and the metal door with a lock standing in front of them. They moved closer to the door, examined it and concluded that something important must be locked away behind this door. Perhaps it were Komeada and The Judge?

Suddenly they heard a voice coming from their left. And it wasn't just a voice, as a shadowy figure was actually approaching them.

 **?:** 'The trial… for life. The trial…. for death. The trial… to live. The trial… to die.'

As the figure became closer the crew could make out more about it. It was a boy, looked like a high schooler of some sort.

 **?:** 'The trial… for winners. The trial… for losers. The trial… for hope. The trial… for despair…'

 **Hagakure:** "Hey, I recognise that voice! Naegi, that you?'

The boy now stood close enough to touch. There was something weird about him though, he had this weird dark glow to him and his eyes were yellow.

 **Shadow Naegi:** 'Indeed. It is I, Makato Naegi. Super Duper High School Hope. You see this door over here? Behind this door lies what you are looking for. BUT! To open it you need a key. How do you get this key, you ask?

 **Nico:** 'Yeah, we were wondering that.'

 **Shadow Neagi: '** There are 2 trials you need to withstand in order to get this key. You'll see what they are when you get there.'

 **Maya:** 'Only 2 trials? Heh, most of the times it's 3 or 5 or something.'

 **Shadow Neagi:** 'Shhh, the fanfic would be too long otherwise. *ahem* Anyway, I wish you good luck. You want to go that way.'

Makato pointed to the right, and there was a hallway in the extend of his finger.

 **Seven:** 'Aight, let's get going!'

They said goodbye to Neagi and explored the hallway. At the end of it there was another door. There was a sign attached to it that said ' _Prosecutors Path_ '.

 **Phoenix:** 'What, prosecutor? EDGEWORTH, MY ARCH NEMESIS!'

Phoenix kicked open the door, but he did not saw the person he expected to see.

 **?:** 'Ha…!'

There stood the mask wearing coffee-addicted Phoenix knew all too well. Except his mask, that was glowing yellow instead of red.

 **Shadow Godot:** 'So Trite, you found me here huh? Ha…! Feel the wrath of the prosecutors office!'

Godot disseapered, and the area behind him became visible. It was a long, rotating platform with no ground beneath it. At the other side was, once again, a door.

 **Seven:** 'Seems easy enough!'

Just as Seven said that, they heard fast footsteps behind them. As they turned around they saw Godot, Franziska von Karma, Manfred von Karma and Edgeworth fastly approaching. The crew was forced to step unto the platform, and the prosecutors soon followed them.

 **Morishige:** "MEEEH! What is the meaning of th-?!''

Morishige didn't have enough time to finish that sentence, as a Coffee Cup came flying towards him and knocked him of the platform, letting him tumble into the abyss below.

 **Shadow Godot:** 'HA!'

But Godot was not the only one throwing stuff, as Manfred von Karma was throwing a taser towards Nico.

 **Picky Penguin Fangirl:** 'No, NICOOOOOOOOO!'

The fangirl jumped in front of Nico and got hit by the taser instead of Nico. She too, fell down into an neverending darkness.

 **Nico:** 'Manfred, you asshole!'

The insult didn't seemed to faze Manfred. Meanwhile, Franziska was equipped with a extra long whip, but failed to hit anyone with it. Finally, the noices Edgeworth was making were so loud that everyone was distracted and irritated by it.

All of this took place in just a couple of seconds. The crew tried to ignore the incoming attacks and focussed on just getting to the door on the other side. Nico was the first to get there, and the others soon followed. The quickly entered it, without reading the sign on it that said ' _Highschool of the Dead'._

They found themselves in a gym, and heard a 'click' from the door they just went through.

 **Maya:** 'Ahh, it's locked! Why?!'

 **Monokuma:** 'Upupupupupupu!'

Monokuma, who had been with rest of the group the whole time, ran out of the group to the middle of the gym.

 **Monokuma:** 'You really think I would be on your side? As if! Upupupu!'

There was a loud, explosion like sound and suddenly monokuma was covered in smoke. When it became clear enough to see, a woman was the standing where the bear just stood. Hagakure recognised her.

 **Hagakure:** 'Duuude, that's Junko!'

 **Junko:** 'Haha, that's right! Back from the dead to wreck some shit! You noticed the door you came in through is locked right?'

 **Sigma:** 'Yeah, what's up with that?'

 **Junko:** 'If you want to get out of here, you have to murder somebody! That's when I'll give you the key for both that door and the door to the Bakery!'

Everyone looked shocked.

 **Maya:** 'M-m-murder you say?'

 **Nico** : 'Hey, this is just like that Danganronpa videogam-'

 **Junko:** 'Behind me are all kinds of weapons to murder eachother! Bats, guns, knives. You name it, I have it! Isn't that nice? You just take one and KABLAM! Haha, such despair!'

 **Seven:** 'Oh you mean like this?'

Seven had grabbed a shotgun from behind her and pointed it straight at her. Before Junko even realised it Seven had pulled the trigger and hit Junko with full force.'

 **Seven: '** Haha, does that count?

Junko collapsed to the floor, dropping a key along with her.

 **Seven:** 'See kids, this is how you do it.''

He picked up the key and unlocked the door to the gym.

 **Nico:** 'Let's finish this.'

 **Seven:** 'Damn straight.'

 **What happens next?**

 **Find out next time on Dragonba- umm, I mean NicoB's Quest For The True Hope Bagel, the final part!**


End file.
